The Origin Files: Death Throe
Document obtained by the Gotham Gazette via the Freedom of Information Act. It has been redacted by the issuing agency. Date: REDACTED From: John REDACTED - Office of Public Affairs To: Robert REDACTED - Deputy Director Re: I think this guy used to be one of ours! Bob we may have a real PR nightmare in our hands. As you know I started my career as a beat cop in GCPD before being recruited into the bureau so I still have many contacts in that city. I’ve been putting out feelers ever since our agent in deep cover went missing in Gotham. Although I haven’t found out any new information about our missing agent, I’ve gotten many reports about a new player in The Joker’s organization. It seems this new costumed psychopath became active around the time Agent REDACTED stopped reporting in. I am starting to suspect these two events are related in the worst imaginable way. You may not be familiar with Agent REDACTED. I met him during my time in the GCPD. He came into the force as a success story of the system. He was a foster kid living with seven other foster siblings in a rundown tenement in the East End. Most would think a poor kid like him wouldn’t have much of a chance making something of himself but REDACTED bucked the odds. He excelled academically and was the star of his high school gymnastics team. This got him a full scholarship to Gotham University where he studied criminology and electrical engineering of all things! He was a fresh faced rookie when I first laid eyes on REDACTED. This kid had the chance to do anything else yet he told me he wanted to give back to the city that he loved so he joined the police force. By the time I had left he was already part of the special weapons and tactics team. Years later when the bureau was looking for candidates familiar with Gotham I put his name in for consideration. If you want a more extensive briefing on REDACTED history you can review his file. He passed our initial training with flying colors and was the perfect candidate for Operation Underbelly. He was trained further in stealth, hand-to-hand combat, electronic surveillance and infiltration. After a few test missions they felt he was ready for Underbelly so he was tasked with infiltrating the Rogues with an eye towards getting more information on the Joker’s operation. I don’t know how he did it but in less than a year he was one of the Joker Clowns and was giving us good intel. Dr. REDACTED recommended Agent REDACTED be pulled from his assignment after reviewing his last reports. He was concerned Agent REDACTED was in too deep and losing his sense of identity. The Dr. warned that Agent REDACTED had an exceptional ability to join and excel within a group but the intense stress of being undercover might cause our Agent to switch teams. He used a lot more psycho mumbo jumbo to explain it but the guys running Operation Underbelly would have none of it. They filed his recommendations in the circular file if you know what I mean. The intel Agent REDACTED was getting was too good. They didn’t want to lose that asset. Then, Brainiac invaded. The invasion and the subsequent global exobit pandemic have really thrown the bureau into chaos. We have several field agents missing and more costumed crazies running around than ever before. Which brings me back to this new operator in Joker’s gang of lunatics. He calls himself Death Throe and I really think this might be our missing Agent REDACTED. I know it’s only circumstantial but hear me out. First of all, I am sure you have already noticed the initials for our Agent and Death Throe are the same. I know that’s slim but this Death Throe guy moves just like REDACTED did when he was a gymnast. My old cop gut tells me this was our guy Bob. I don’t know what he is now but I think our boy scout has broken bad. I recommend we seriously (the rest of the document is heavilyREDACTED ) File number: 174591264MW Real name: Unknown Alias: Death Throe Affiliation notes: Death Throe is part of the flood of new scum which the world has been drowning in since Luthor set his "exobeasts" loose. Huntress was the first to report a clash with him while battling Catwoman. Huntress was overmatched and had to withdraw. She's been itching for some payback since. Later Death Throe defeated Robin and assisted Harley Quinn in escaping from capture. I started to suspect Death Throe was associated with the Joker. My suspicions were confirmed when I encountered him and that madman at the Regal Hotel. If Death Throe had not intervened I would have captured the Joker and found out where he was getting his new super toxin. Joker evaded capture with Death Throe's help so I was forced to retreat but not before placing a tracker on each of them during the fight. Joker must have discovered his immediately. Tracking him lead to a rather nasty ambush but I was able to observe and track Death Throe's movements for several weeks. Death Throe may be in the Joker's pocket but he appears to be a mercenary at heart. I have observed him fraternizing not just with the Rogues but also with LexCorp and the Cult of Trigon. Nevertheless, Death Throe will come running when the Joker calls as he did recently after he was taken hostage by the inmates in Arkham. During this rescue I noticed Death Throe is now keeping company with some of the Most Wanted villains in the world. The tracker I placed on him was likely destroyed during the events in Arkham. I have not been able to track him successfully since. Tactical assessment: Death Throe seems to be a male of 25 to 30 years of age. His physical abilities rival that of professional athlete. He has been observed performing feats of gymnastics while firing a rifle with a high degree of accuracy. Although he seems to be of moderate intelligence, Death Throe has a great affinity for the use of technological gadgets. This assessment is by no means complete so extreme caution must be exercised when attempting to apprehend this criminal. Reminder: Enlist the assistance of Robin, Nightwing, Batwoman and Huntress to take down this criminal and any other Most Wanted criminals he may be associating with, once and for all. Category:Origins Category:Heroes Category:Villains